1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light sensor circuit, particularly a light sensor circuit that expands the range of sensible ambient light and improves resolution at low illumination, and a method of driving the light sensor circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include organic light emitting displays, liquid crystal displays, and plasma displays, etc. Flat panel displays are thinner, lighter, and consume less power than CRTs (Cathode Ray Tube), such that they have rapidly replaced the CRTs. Of the flat panel displays, organic light emitting displays and liquid crystal displays can be easily manufactured in a small size and can be used for a long period of time with a battery, such that they are selected for the display of many portable electronic devices.
However, although a user can adjust the brightness of existing organic light emitting displays and liquid crystal displays, these displays are designed to display images at a uniform luminance irrespective of ambient light. Therefore, visibility for these displays is an issue, because the uniform luminance appears too high in a dark place and too low in a bright place, e.g., in sunlight.
Further, since flat panel displays are set be uniform in luminance of a picture in the related art as described above, they are disadvantageous in that the luminance of a picture is unnecessarily high and accordingly power consumption increases, when being used for a long period of time in a relatively dark place with relatively small luminance of ambient light. In order to overcome this issue, some displays may automatically adjust luminance by sensing ambient light using a light sensor circuit.